How Much Am I Worth?
by Troofs
Summary: No one ever messes with James Potter. Even if it is Lily Evans, making a bunch of pink bunnies follow James all over is NOT a good idea. James just wants her, while Lily could care less. You could almost say that James is obsessed. Obsessed with Lily.
1. Pink Bunnies!

Written for I never challenge. It's a James/Lily fic, sort of romance, and a two or three shot. Hope you enjoy it, so R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of its characters, or places, or anything at all. If I did, I probably would be publishing this stuff, not just writing fanfiction.

__________________________________________________________________________

James Potter was _not _someone you mess with. Especially not with pink hopping bunnies following him everywhere. James had tried everything to get rid of them, to petrify them, anything to get rid of them, but nothing worked. Not a single damned spell.

James grumbled furiously as he stomped to his so called friends.

"Did any of you do this?!" He shouted at them, pointing at the singing, hopping, and very annoying bunnies.

Sirius looked at the pink bunnies and laughed. "No, not me, but whoever did that is a _genius!_"

Remus looked at the bunnies. "No, James, but have you tried vanishing them?"

"Yeah, I have, but none of the spells work!" James said.

Peter looked oddly at the little bunnies. "Have you asked Severus?"

James gritted his teeth. "Severus! Of course!"

He looked around the courtyard and found Severus and Lily sitting under a tree, probably studying. He marched to them.

"Severus you little twit!" James yelled.

Severus looked up from his book and looked at James, "And what are you _falsely _accusing me of this time, Potter?"

"You. Did. This!" James said, pointing to the bunnies.

Severus had an amused look on his face. "Potter, I assure you I had took no part in this practical joke, however, the mastermind of this is a _genius_."

James gritted his teeth and took out his wand, he pointed it at Severus.

Lily stood up. "Woah there, Potter. Severus didn't do it, and if he did, which I'm not saying he did, are you sure cursing him would make him remove those cute little bunnies?"

James gave Lily a death glare. "If you're so smart, then who did it?"

Lily frowned. "I did, of course. Someone had to keep your big ego in check once in a while."

James pointed the wand to Lily, instead.

"And are you sure that pointing that wand to me will make me remove the curse?" Lily asked, a little smirk forming in the corner of her mouth.

James lowered her wand. "Watch what you do, Evans, someday it might actually hit you back a hundred fold."

James turned around.

"Why not now? Are you too afraid? Little Potter's too scared to get his nails dirty?" Lily said.

James turned around again, to face Lily. James walked over to Lily.

"Shut it. Mudblood." James said.

"And he drops the M word. How absolutely frightening, Potter. Calling me names, and all." Lily said.

James clenched his fists. "Remove the bunnies now, Evans, or you'll regret it."

"And what'll you do, Potter?" Lily asked, taking her wand out, pointing it at James. "I'm ready to fight against whatever you have."

James took his wand out. He pointed it at Lily. "Are you sure, mudblood?"

"He's not worth it, Lily." Severus said.

By now, a group, or more, of students were crowding around them, behind James was Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"No, Sev, you're not going to stop me from jinxing Potter this time." Lily said.

James smirked, "Don't worry, Evans, I'm not going to hurt you too much."

Lily squinted her eyes. She was about to cast a spell, when, an overly plump potions teacher had found them.

"Miss Evans! Mister Potter!" Slughorn shouted.

Lily put her wand back in her pocket.

James twirled his wand, _then_ put his wand back.

"What was that all about, Miss Evans?" Slughorn ask, showing his _slight_ favoritism.

"Sorry, Professor, James here, was threatening me, and I had no choice but to pursue my only self-defense." Lily said.

James smirked. "James?"

"Yes, James is your name, after all." Lily said, still angry at the said person.

"Well, then, Miss Evans, I believe we should also hear Mr. Potter's side of the story." Slughorn said.

"Sir, she jinxed me! See these little bunnies?" James said.

"They are overly cute, but have you any proof that Miss Evans did it?" Slughorn asked.

"She told me she did it!" James said. "And she was about to cast the first spell."

Slughorn frowned. "Well, I'm afraid I have to punish both of you. 10 points from Gryffindor, and detention, both of you, tomorrow after classes." Slughorn said. He cast a spell at the bunnies and they all vanished.

"But!" Both of them simultaneously said.

"No buts, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." Slughorn said.

He walked away.

"I supposed your pleased, Potter, getting me detention like that." Lily sneered at him.

James snorted. "Do you think I'm happy at all? He's taking my Friday afternoon! But I slightly am amused by breaking your spotless record."

"And just for that, Potter-" Lily tried to said, but was cut-off by Severus grabbing her wrists and telling her to stop it.

Lily nodded, picked up her books, then turned around.

James walked back to his friends.

"Stupid mudblood." James muttered.

"She's not as half as bad as you make her out to be, James." Sirius said.

James crossed his arms and gave Sirius a threatening glare.

Sirius grinned. "For one, she's hot."

"Hot? Hot?! Are you out of your mind, Sirius?" James said, spite in his voice.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, James, I don't get why you're even angry at her. You've been to detention on a Friday afternoon a million times."

"Yeah, but!"

"I think you're just mad at her. Mad at her for not falling for you." Sirius said.

James scoffed. "No way, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, he put his arms over James's shoulders. "James that _may_ not be the reason, but it's not the detention that's bugging you."

James cracked his knuckles. "Then what is?"

"The fact that she, a mudblood, could make you fall for her." Remus said.

"Remus, I could just die here and now if that was real, you know?" James said, pointing to the ground.

Sirius smirked. "Sorry, James, but we can read you, read you well."

"Oh come on, you all know that I have no interest in that waste of good magic," James said, "Besides, she couldn't even beat me in anything."

"Except for potions, charms, transfiguration, astronomy, well, mostly everything."

James snapped his fingers. "Bugger off. I'm not interested in hearing about her, thank you very much."

He stomped away, "I don't know why I'm even friends with you guys!"

He stomped to the only place where his friends could never ever find him. Never ever never. The library.

He walked inside the library and greeted the librarian.

"Mr. Potter? What did you want?"

James frowned. "I'm here. To read, or something like that."

"Read? Are you sure your fine, Mr. Potter?"

James was annoyed, yet he answered. "Yes, I'm absolutely fine."

The librarian laughed. "Alright then, Mr. Potter, read on."

James walked to the farthest, darkest, and most secluded area of the library. He grabbed a book from the shelf, the only good book that he liked was Tales of Beedle and the Bard. He grabbed it, sat down and started reading it.

After a few minutes, he got bored of the book and put it back on the shelf. He scanned the shelf, he took out a few books, and read the back. After a few more dozen books, he saw one that he might actually like. Hardy Boys.

So he read it. One book, two books, three books, four books. He had already spent 3 hours in the library. He flipped the page, read the first few sentences, then heard a giggle behind him. He turned around. His face was directly in front of Lily's. It was a few inches away, yes, but it was too close for comfort. Lily walked backwards a few steps.

"What the? Evans!" James shouted.

Lily smiled. "Sorry, I was reading over your shoulder."

James blinked. "Can you not be like any normal person? You know, reading, not on a person's shoulder."

"Well, I'm not normal. I'm a witch, remember?" Lily said.

James rolled his eyes. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Because I want to." Lily said.

James stared at her oddly. "Your hair's tied."

"And so?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to seeing it tied." James said.

Lily laughed, she removed the red hair scrunchy. "So you prefer it like this?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Yep. Classis red hair out in the wind."

Lily smirked. "Hand me one of those books."

"No." James said, he turned back to his reading.

Lily moved forward and leaned her head, so that it was a few inches beside James, no not inches, centimeters. James was getting uncomfortable. Any man would. Red soft silky hair falling down his shoulders, soft warm skin almost touching his own.

"You think Frank'll catch the murderer?" Lily asked.

James shut the book. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with your precious Snivelly?"

"Because he's somewhere else. I don't know where, I've been searching for him for an hour before I searched here, saw you, saw what you were reading, bet myself how long before you'd scream and storm out of here." Lily said.

"Aw… I'll lead the lost puppy back to its owner." James said.

Lily scoffed, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I'll help you search for Snivelly, just to get you off my back." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine."

James placed all the books back. He led Lily out of the library. They walked to the Transfiguration courtyard.

He saw Severus, unfortunately, with Severus was his so called friends.

"Looks like your Snivelly is there." James said, pointing to Severus. "Don't cal-"

"Hey Sev!" Lily shouted. Severus, Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at their direction.

James face-palmed. "I told you not to call them."

Lily shrugged.

The four men walked to them.

"Damn." James muttered.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted.

"Hello, Sirius." James said.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked.

"I was in the library. Reading." James said.

"Yeah, and I was letting Snivelly torture me." Sirius said mockingly.

James walked over to his "best friend", and grabbed his ear, he twisted it.

"Ow!"

"Don't you believe that I would read in the library?" James asked.

"You could. But not for three hours." Remus said.

James shrugged. "Well, I did."

"Prove it." Sirius said.

"Oi, mudblood, what was I doing?" James asked.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Believe it or not, he was reading Hardy Boys, and I was sneaking up on him."

"Yes, as she said it, except she wasn't sneaking up on me, she was reading over my shoulder." James said.

"Did the apocalypse just begin?" Sirius asked.

James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go, James." Sirius said.

"Wait. I have to ask mudblood something."

Sirius nodded.

"In wizard money, how much am I worth, Evans?" James asked.

"Half a knut. If they included your wand." Lily said.

James smirked. "Very good. Well, let's go then, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, the four guys walked to the lake.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Evans, she made me feel uncomfortable in the library." James said.

"Why?"

"She was – never mind, you don't need to know." James said.

He picked up a stone and threw it at the lake.

Sirius smirked. "I think you should ask her out."

"I don't want to. And even if I did, there's one percent she'll go out with me."

Sirius grinned. "Come on, James, try."

"I don't want to." James said. "She belongs with her precious Snivelly."

"Oh. Then hex Snivelly and ask her out." Sirius said.

James pushed his best friend. "Sure."

They walked to the Transfiguration courtyard. James spotted Lily and Severus.

"Hi mudblood. Hi Snivelly." James said.

Lily sighed. "If you're going to try and mess with us, Potter, just get away."

"I'm not going to try and mess with you. I'm going to mess with you." James said.

Lily looked up at him. "Look, Potter, just get the hell out of here."

James leaned forward and pouted. "No can do, Evans."

Lily looked up and scoffed. She pushed him away.

James smirked. "Evans, just wanted to ask you a question."

"What stupid question is it this time, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Oh, just an easy one, just a yes or yes question." James said.

"No, I will not go out with you." Lily said.

"I haven't even asked!"

"What were you about to ask?" Lily asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Look, Potter, no, no, no, no, no, how many more times?"

"50 before I even consider giving up." James said.

Lily kicked him. "Get away, go chase ickle first-years, go prank some Slytherins, go annoy some hufflepuffs, I don't care. Just get away. Please?"

"No, Evans, I won't go away until you agree." James said.

Lily shot him a death look. "I'll have to be stuck with you for an hour, isn't that already bad enough?"

James laughed. "Fine, then, Evans. It's a date."

Sirius and James walked away. While Lily was left sitting with a dumbstruck look.

"Did you just agree to what I think you agreed to?" Severus asked.

"You know, Sev, I'm beginning to really want to kill that Potter." Lily said.

"Haven't you already?" Severus asked, shaking his head.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, Sev, what time is it?"

"Six or seven, I think." Severus said.

"Yeah, thanks, don't you think we should be going inside now?"

Severus smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They walked to the castle. Lily waved a goodbye to Severus and went to the Gryffindor table. She sat at the farthest possible seat from the marauders.

A few minutes later, she heard James's voice.

"Move, Liam, or I'll personally make sure that you never make another damned potion." James said.

Lily froze. Wasn't Liam sitting next to her?

"Oh, and ask the guy in front of you to move." James said.

Lily groaned and rested her head on the table. She heard a person standing up, walking away, no, two people, and two more people sitting down.

"Get away from me, James." Lily muttered, her head was still on the table.

"Come on, Evans, sit up properly." James said.

Lily sat up properly and pinched James's arm. She pinched it hard, very hard. "Look, Potter, get out of here, and tell your friend to do the same."

"I won't budge, Doll." Sirius said.

Lily shot him a death glare. "Did you tell him?"

"No. You told me not to." Sirius said, smirking.

"Whatever. You two, get away from me." Lily said.

James looked confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, I went with a date with her last week. Snogged her at top of that." Sirius said.

Lily shot him a death glare. "You promised not to tell."

"Yeah, I did, but since when did I keep promises?"

"You'll pay, Black." Lily said.

"I'm sure I will." Sirius said, "But, you might want to do something else, I've tons of cash with me."

Lily sneered at him.

"You told me you never-"

"I told you I don't use spearmint toothpaste, I do." Sirius said.

"You told me nothing of the sort." James said.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, probably not," He stopped. "Why are you so angry?"

"This is my territory, mate. MY TERRITORY." James said.

"Hey, hey, since when was I _your_ territory?" Lily asked, frustration in her voice.

Sirius smiled. "Sorry, James, should have told you, but I promised the lady. My promises generally last for a week."

Lily rolled her eyes. She saw the food appear, and the staff go to the table. She waited for Dumbledore to tell them that they could eat. Then she grabbed as much food as she could.

"Never knew you had that kind of appetite, Evans." James said.

"Of course not. All you know is how handsome you are." Lily said, then frowning.

"So you admit I'm handsome?" James asked.

"No, I admit that you think you're handsome." Lily said.

"That's the same." James said.

"No, it's not, you twit." Lily said.

After everyone finished their meal, the plates were replaced and the food was replaced with desert.

Lily ate a piece of pie. Two pieces of pie. Three pieces of pie. After her third, she saw that there was one last piece. It looked like Sirius saw it too. Lily grabbed for the pie, Sirius grabbed for the pie. Sirius got the pie.

"Damn it!" Lily said. She gave Sirius a death glare. Sirius stuck a tongue out at her.

Lily looked at the other pie plates. Finished. She swore under her breath. She looked at James's plate. It was still untouched, except for a fork slice or two.

She looked at the pie, then at James. It looked as if he was staring at her for the past 20 minutes.

"Are you going to finish that?" Lily asked.

James returned to earth from his staring. "Oh. Uh. No, have it." He handed the plate to Lily.

Lily eagerly grabbed the plate and started eating the pie. She stuck a tongue out at Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "That's James's pie you know. It could contain anything, love potions, poison, anything. Anything at all."

"It's pie. Pie is good." Lily said, harboring another bite from the pie.

James chuckled.

"Look, Potter, stop staring at me, it's making me feel uncomfortable and paranoid." Lily said.

But James never followed orders.

Lily finished her pie and frowned. She took a drink of pumpkin juice.

James broke his gaze and looked at the table. "Hey! Where'd my pie go?"

Sirius laughed. Lily snorted.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius said.

Lily shot him a death glare. He simply smiled at her.

James frowned. "I'm serious."

"You were staring at Evans, she asked if you were going to finish your pie, you said no and handed it to her, then she ate it." Sirius said, amused.

James frowned. "I certainly don't remember."

"Aw… poor, poor you. Thanks for the pie, anyways." Lily said.

James frowned. "You've got pumpkin juice on your face."

Lily wiped her face. "Anyways, bye. See you tomorrow, I guess."

Lily walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"You don't like Evans, James. You absolutely love her." Sirius said.

James snorted. "No, I don't." He stopped. "There was something in her hair that caught my eye."

"Which is?"

"A Slytherin pin. With green snakes and all, and the word Slytherin." James said.

"Probably from Snivelly." Sirius said.

James stood up and followed Lily. Sirius followed him, followed by Remus, then Peter.

"Hey, Evans, can I see that hair pin?" James asked.

Lily turned around. "I know what you're thinking. It's a gift from Sev."

"I want to see it, it could be from the devil incarnate himself and I wouldn't care." James said.

"No." Lily said.

"Please, there's something about it. I just want to take a quick look at it." James said.

Lily walked over to him. She removed the hair pin. "Here, have fun wrecking my favorite accessory."

James took the hair pin and examined it. He handed it back to Lily.

"You know, Evans, that hair pin, was directly from Slytherin." James said.

"I know." Lily said. "Probably worth a lot."

"So, you just accepted something like this?"

"He insisted." Lily said. She put it back on. "And I value it very much."

"Even more than a gift from me?" James asked.

"Yes, Potter, even more than a gift from you." Lily mockingly said.

"Even if it was a Gryffindor hei-"

"Just stop talking to me, Potter." Lily said.

James frowned and put his hand over Lily's shoulder, causing her to shudder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." James said.

"Don't be, Potter, you're just looking for an excuse to touch me." Lily said.

James pulled his hand away.

Lily smirked. "Good night, Potter. Good night, Black. Good night, Remus. And you too, Peter. See all you sods tomorrow."

____________________________________________________________________

O.K. So I actually liked writing this, :P, yeah so review please.


	2. I Love James Potter!

:P Lily loves the death glare. James is a pureblood, he doesn't hate muggleborns, but it's the best tease I could think of. Thanks to you guys for the reviews. I may be looking for more than a two-shot.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lily was supposed to go to her detention with Slughorn now. She sighed, picked up her books, then walked to the potions room.

James was already sitting there.

Lily sat down on the chair 5 chairs beside him. Slughorn went in.

"You two'll be doing me five pages back to back of lines. For Miss Evans, I will not fight with James Potter, and for Mr. Potter, I will not fight with Lily Evans."

They nodded and started working. After 10 minuted, James stopped, then passed the paper to Slughorn.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. But next time, try to write more legibly. You may go now." Slughorn said.

James smirked and walked out.

Lily grumbled, wrote the last few lines and passed them to Slughorn.

"Thank you, Miss Evans. You may go now." Slughorn said.

Lily nodded and smiled, she walked outside.

Apparently, James was out there, waiting for her. Lily shoved him.

"Out of my way, Potter."

James laughed and put his arm over Lily's shoulders. Lily pinched his arm.

"Sorry, Evans, we have a date today." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You have a date with the floor. Or, you're going to have a date with the floor."

James chuckled. He turned his head to Lily's side and whispered in her ear.

"You know, Love, I can cut this date short." James said.

Lily was annoyed. She wanted to gave James a death look right now, but if she did, she'd be too close to him, might even accidentally kiss him. So she just replied. "How pathetic. Love? Disgusting. And, I might agree to cut this date short, you know."

James chuckled. "Of course." He leaned in even more closer, with his dark bangs fully touching Lily's skin/hair.

Lily could feel his warm breath, so she pushed him away. "I think that's _too _close, Potter. And as close as you'll ever get. Ever."

James softly chuckled. "Evans, if you really want to cut this date short, and me to never speak of it again, you have to kiss me."

"No. No way. Definitely not." Lily said.

"Don't worry, just a small peck on the cheeks." James said.

Lily snorted. "Fine, but you must never, ever, ever, speak of it, ever."

James smirked, then nodded.

Lily thought about backing out now. But she never wanted to hear of it again, so she decided to do it, as she was half a centimeter from James cheeks, James turned to her side, and her lips met his.

Lily froze. She stammered and fell backwards, she landed on her arse.

James laughed.

Lily gritted her teeth, "You'll pay for that, Potter."

James smirked. "I'm sure I will, someday. But right now, how about I help you get up?"

James extended an arm out to her to help her get up.

Lily sneered at him.

James rolled his eyes. "When someone offers you help, especially if it's a person like me, you do not refuse it, Evans. Besides, you can't seem to get up by yourself."

Lily frowned, she grabbed James's arm and pulled herself up. "Never ever, ever speak of this, Potter."

She stormed away. James smirked.

Lily sat down on the Gryffindor table, but then realized that _he_ could sit beside her at any moment. She stood up and started walking to the Slytherin table. She walked to Severus.

"Sev, could I possibly stay here just for a while?" Lily asked.

Severus looked around his fellow Slytherins, who were looking at Lily with curiosity. Not anger. Good enough. "Yeah, sure."

Lily sat down and scanned the Gryffindor table. Her eyes stopped at a certain person, who was looking at her, and there was a second of eye contact, which Lily broke and continued scanning the room.

**The Next Day, which is Saturday.**

Lily remembered that there was a Hogwarts trip today. She wore jeans and a shirt and walked to Hogsmeade.

She walked to the ice cream shop. She walked to the counter and ordered the new 'special'. The witch smiled. "That'll be 5 galleons."

"5 galeons?!" Lily shouted.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lily put her hand in her pocket. There wasn't enough, she brought 4 galleons with her.

A hand from the back put 6 galleons on the table. "That'll take care of that. And a fudge sundae for me."

Lily turned to look at the person. James Potter.

"I didn't ask for your charity, Potter." Lily sneered.

James shrugged and grabbed Lily's hand. He dragged her to _their _table.

"Sit." James said.

"And who gave you control of me?" Lily asked.

"I paid for your wholly expensive ice cream." James said.

Lily cursed under her breath. She sat across Sirius, and beside her was Remus.

Sirius smirked. "Lily! What wonderful surprise."

"Oh no you don't." Lily said. "Now I remember why I hated this place."

Sirius frowned. "Just because you-"

"Do not bring that up." Lily said.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "When she sn-"

Lily stood up and pointed her wand at Sirius.

Sirius scowled. "Don't fret over it much, Doll, they already know, remember?"

Lily sat back down. "Shut up, Black."

The waitress arrived with their ice cream. Lily immediately ate hers.

"Seriously, Remus, a glass of water?!" Sirius shouted.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I don't want ice cream."

Sirius frowned.

James laughed. Lily forgot that he was also sitting beside her.

Lily frowned. "Goodbye, guys. Thanks."

She walked out of the shop.

"What is she so angry at?" Sirius asked.

"You." James said.

Sirius snorted. Then saw the unfinished ice cream. "Is she going to finish that?"

"Probably not." James said.

Sirius grabbed it and finished it in a big gulp. "Oh, and I think you should follow your girlfriend."

James gave him a questioning look.

"Follow. Lily. Evans."

"Wouldn't you think it would be better to corner her as a group?" James asked.

"Remus isn't finished with his glass of water yet." Sirius said, pouting at Remus.

Remus scowled at him.

Sirius stood up. Remus followed.

"Where's Peter, by the way?"

"Said he has to study." Remus said.

James snorted. The trio walked to a hill where James was sure it was the place where she went to.

"Get out of here." Lily said.

James smirked. "No, thank you."

He walked towards Lily.

Lily looked at Sirius. Typical black haired flirty pig. Who was devilishly handsome. But Lily would never admit that to anyone. Nor would she admit that she thinks Sirius is sexy. She. Would. Never. Admit. That. His attitude lowered his points a lot to some people, it was a plus to most.

Lily sighed and looked at Remus. Typical, he was good-looking, and smart. Yet he didn't like to flirt as much as James or Sirius, nor was he ever included in their practical jokes.

Peter wasn't here. Good. So she looked at James, dark hair. Typical. She hated him. She hated Sirius, too, really, but hated James more. Sure, he was handsome. But that's all.

She felt uncomfortable. Remus, Sirius and James were staring at her. "What is it this time, Potter?"

James smirked. "Lily, Lily, Lily, you shouldn't ditch your host like that."

"What? Host? Are you mad, Potter?" Lily asked. "Oh, wait, of course you are."

James snorted. "Shut it, Evans. Anyways, I'd like to offer _you_, your favorite dessert."

"No." Lily said.

James flinched. "What?"

"No." Lily repeated.

"You don't understand. No one has ever turned down an offer from me before."

"Well, I did. Grow up." Lily said.

James sat down on the ground, shocked.

Lily snorted. "So he never really has been rejected?"

Sirius nodded. "Ever."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Potter, you're just offering me chocolate!"

James stood up and got a pack of chocolate from his pocket. He extended his arm out to give them to Lily.

"Potter, you hate chocolate. Why are you going on around with a pack of them in your pocket?"

"Who told you I hated chocolate?" James asked.

"You did. You told me last year when I dared you to tell me something I don't know." Lily said knowingly.

James huffed and shook the chocolate.

Lily grabbed the chocolate and read the brand. "Hershey's?"

James nodded. "You can read, can't you?"

Lily stuck a tongue out at him, then opened the chocolate.

"So, Evans, I remember not having to give you a counter-dare because your precious Snivelly called you." James said.

"So?"

"I dare you to tell them, or Snivelly, pick one." James said.

"Tell them what?" Lily asked, then took a bite.

James smirked.

"Oh. That." Lily said.

Sirius flipped his hair. "What's this I'm hearing?"

"Yeah, James kissed me yesterday." Lily said.

Remus looked at James. "Lips?"

"Yep." Lily said. "Although he cheated."

"Cheated?" Sirius asked.

"Evans was supposed to kiss me on the cheeks, but I turned to her side on just the right moment, so it wouldn't my cheeks she was kissing." James said, amused by the situation.

"Laugh it off, Potter, you're still going to pay." Lily said.

James smirked. "I might. Probably not."

Lily crumpled the wrapper and threw it at James.

James caught the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He smirked. "I'll treasure this for every day of my life." He joked.

Lily snorted and walked away. "Also, Potter, I'd like to meet with you at the library at 3."

"Wow, James." Sirius said.

"Oh, come on, she'll probably either stand me up, or make me pay." James said.

Sirius laughed. "She already has."

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing. Don't mind me." Sirius said. He knew what Lily's plan was. It was clichéd, but it was brilliant. Especially if it was played on someone like _James_. Lily asked Sirius specifically to help her. And Remus. Not Peter, Peter couldn't keep a secret.

James frowned. "Seriously, Sirius, what is she planning?"

Sirius laughed, then pulled out a matchbox from his pocket. He took out a match and lighted it. He showed it to James.

"James, this match will light the wick to start the bomb known as Lily Evans's revenge." Sirius said.

James gritted his teeth. "Stop it, Sirius."

"Alright. But watch out. Her revenge just might come running to you. You know, things under your bed and all?" Sirius said, grinning.

"Shut up." James said.

Unknowingly to James, Remus was grinning and sneaked behind James. He yelled loudly at his ear.

James screamed. Screamed like a girl.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Bloody precious, James. Also, if you find the air in a single place permeated, and no one else does, be warned. Or anything that shouldn't be permeated, permeated."

"O.K. But what does permeated mean?" James asked.

Remus face-palmed. "Saturated, James. It means saturated."

James frowned. "Why?"

"Just watch out." Sirius said.

"You're scaring Prongs. Let's get back to Hogwarts." Remus said.

Sirius smirked. He put either hand over each of his friends' shoulders. Then the three of them walked back.

James walked to the common room. He felt uneasy. He sniffed the air. It was wet. He sat on his bed. Saturated.

"Sirius, I swear if you did anything to the dorms, I'll kill you!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference? Same old, same old."

James touched his mattress. "For one, my mattress is wet!"

"And you're sure the girl that you were with last night didn't pee on it?" Sirius asked, then grinned.

James snorted. "There wasn't a girl last night."

Sirius stuck a tongue out at him.

James shivered, it was also cold, really cold, that mixed with saturated air is not good.

"I'm not gonna sleep here." James said, "If she doesn't remove the saturation."

"Talk to her. You have to meet her in the library anyway."

"She's going to do something to me. I just know it. No way, Sirius, not in a million years."

James walked downstairs. No, he ran downstairs, afraid of everything. He ran to the couch, then hid his face in a pillow.

He didn't realize, however, then next to him was Lily Evans.

"Potter, it's 2 A.M.!" Lily shouted.

"What? Evans? I just got in our room at 2 P.M." James said.

"No, Potter, it's 2 A.M., and you stood me up." Lily said.

James looked at the clock. "Shit." He looked at Lily. "And what are you doing up this late?"

"What are you?" Lily asked back.

James snorted. "You saturated the room."

"No, I didn't, I have never been up to your dorm, nor will I ever go up there." Lily said.

Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs. Lily turned to look at them.

"I'd bet you two are up to this. I'm rather amused by Potter being scared, but annoyed, so do something." Lily said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Lily smirked. "You put a time manipulation spell on the room."

Sirius nodded. "Bingo, Evans."

"That's illegal." Lily said.

"It's illegal to be an unregistered animagus." Sirius said.

"True. And, that spell makes the room saturated." Lily said, "Barely anyone would want to use it."

"So, if we did stop bothering Prongs, what would you do?"

"Nothing." Lily said.

"Then we can't."

"I just asked you to scare him a bit, not make him afraid of everything."

Sirius shrugged, "Sorry, love, no can do."

"I wan't my _own_ revenge, Sirius. What will it take for you to stop?" Lily asked.

"If you slept beside James." Sirius said.

"_Maybe?_" Lily asked.

"Fine, if you sleep beside James." Sirius said.

Lily looked around the room, no escape. "I'll take your deal, no revenge from you guys, and no pranking, or doing anything bad to Sev."

"What? No torturing Snivelly?! How long?" Sirius asked.

"A week. At the least." Hermione said.

Sirius frowned. "Fine. You leave me no choice."

Lily smirked. "Remember, do anything bad to Sev, and you're a dead man, Black. Or any of you."

She looked at James. James was still hiding on the couch.

"Oi, Potter." Lily called.

James looked up from his hiding spot.

"What?"

Lily squinted her eyes. "Mind sleeping here on the couch tonight?"

"Depends. Why?"

"Just because I will never go up there." Lily said.

"What?" James asked.

"Oh, sorry, you didn't catch anything." Lily said. "For a few favors with your _friends,_ I agreed to sleep beside you."

James frowned.

"Wait a minute. One month." Lily said.

"One month?!?! One week is bad enough!" Sirius said.

"One month, or 1 week without hurting him, and 3 weeks having pink hair?" Lily asked.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "How precious. One month, then. But he has to sleep on your chest." Sirius said.

Lily smirked. "So? One month without Sev being tortured. Totally worth it." She stopped. "Besides, Potter probably wouldn't agree to your suggestive thoughts, Black."

Sirius smirked and turned to look at James.

James shook his head. "No. No way."

Lily shrugged.

Sirius grinned. "Works too, you know. I don't have to stop scaring James, and I don't have to stop torturing Snivelly."

Lily shrugged. "Good for you, now get out."

"Or. Or, I could strike you a different deal." Sirius said.

"Same prize?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"You have to announce your undying love for James Potter in a really big crowd, with you having their attention." Sirius said.

"Announce my undying love?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Sirius said.

Lily smirked. "Easier said than done. But fine." Lily said.

Sirius grinned. "And we have to be there."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

She stood up, then walked up the girls' dorms.

"Bye, idiots."

Sirius waved a hand at her. Remus nodded. James hid on the couch.

Sirius walked over to James then dragged him upstairs.

"Prongs, stop being so paranoid. It was all a joke, and thanks to your little _savior_, we can't do that anymore." Sirius said.

James shook his head.

"Stop being a baby, James." Remus said. "Chocolate?"

James gave him a death glare.

"Oh, right, you hate chocolate." Remus said, then jumped to his bed.

Sirius put his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

He raised James, then landed him on his bed.

"Perfect 10, Sirius." Remus said.

Sirius smirked. "Go sleep, James, you'll need it, because tomorrow, you'll be bothered by everyone who goes by you."

James rolled his eyes. "Sorry, when I get really nervous I have panic attacks like that. And for some reason, I don't remember most things that happen."

Sirius smirked. "Get ready for Evans to announce her _undying_ _love _for you tomorrow."

"What did you guys get me into this time?" James asked.

"First, she volunteered to sleep with you, and we had almost agreed on it, but I chickened out because of the craptastic rewards, and that the fact that no one will see nor believe it. Then I offered the announce her love for you part in front of tons of people." Sirius said.

"Wait. _Sleep _with me?"

"He means sleep beside you, James." Remus said.

"Oh. What was the deal?" James asked.

Sirius snickered. "No more torturing you, because it was her job to torture you, and no torturing Snivelly for a month."

James snorted. "You should've made her do something worse."

Sirius shrugged. "Can't not give in to her charms."

**Sunday.**

Lily got dressed, then ran to the common room, she saw her least favorite group, then ran to them.

"Come on, it's now or never." Lily said. Grabbing Sirius's wrist then dragging him outside.

"Hold on, love, they have to go, too." Sirius said.

Lily snorted, then beckoned for the group to follow her.

They walked to the transfiguration courtyard. Lily looked around, then saw a crate. She stood up on the crate.

"Excuse me! Everyone! May I have your attention?!" Lily shouted.

The whole place silenced and turned to look at Lily.

"I'm going to say something, and I'm only going to say it once. So, everyone, pay attention!" Lily shouted, again.

The whole courtyard nodded.

"O.K." Lily smirked. "I love James Potter!"

She smirked nce again, then scanned the courtyard.

"When you're done putting on faces of whatever expressions you like, I'll go down now." Lily said.

She stepped down the crate. Then she walked to Sirius.

"I kept my part of the deal, you keep yours." Lily said to him, after clutching his arm so hard, that he could feel so much pain.

Sirius smirked. "Don't worry, love, we won't do anything to hurt your precious Snivelly, and James."

Lily snorted. "I'm going to regret what I did. Also, Black, expect something for you along with Potter's punishment."

Sirius smirked. "Try me, love."

Lily grabbed a piece of paper from her jean pocket, then forced it into Sirius's hand. She walked off to the library after that.

James was amused. Very amused. "Sirius, how on earth did you manage to make her do that? Without having to put her under the imperius curse?"

"You have your charms, I have mine." Sirius said.

"Anything else?"

"You might want to duck." Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

Exactly after he spoke. He felt something push him over, something stun him.

He turned his head and looked at the attacker. He smirked. Snivelly.

_________________________________________________________________________

Finally got to writing this. Might be longer than I originally expected the story to be. :D Yeah, now review your hearts out.


End file.
